Alternate Ending to Walkin Across Egypt
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: Nothing to important, just my take on the way the movie version of Walking across Egypt could have ended.


Disclaimer- The characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful Clyde Edgerton. And whomever made the movie I suppose.  
  
Author Notes- This is set in the movie verse. Which is why its under the movie section. It was a book first. However, this wasn't really covered in the book if memory serves. So anyhow, I always thought it would have been better if Johnny had finished what looked like was going to be an attack. So my mind wouldn't rest until I worked out what I would have liked to see happen. Its very short, and probably not very good, but I thought, hey Liv liked it, so I might as well post it. So enjoy. And if you can find it in you, leave a review, makes me feel loved.  
  
  
Alternate Ending....  
  
Wesley sat staring at the sun. He knew it was coming, he could sense him coming up behind him.  
  
"Wes, what are you doing, Johnny's coming!"  
  
"Just waiting for that still moment." Blake looked at him pleadingly, and then he had run. Wesley couldn't blame him, he had already done more than enough for him. Johnny wasn't exactly stealth in his movement, or maybe it was because Wesley just knew what was going to happen, that he seemed incredibly loud with his movement. Time will just stand still. That's the only thing he kept thinking. He knew, knew deep down, Mattie had been right. Time was slowing around him it seemed, and He heard the hint of his name being called before, he heard the sound of his skin popping. The sound abruptly faded and pain exploded in white flashes in front of his eyes. Johnny dragged the knife down, starting from his shoulder and ending near his spine. Time was nearly at a stand still.  
  
"WESLEY!" He could swear he heard Mattie's voice. He closed his eyes, and a tear dripped down his cheek . He took a deep breath and swayed a little as the time started to stop. He slammed hard into the ground, that was funny, he never even remembered falling. A pair of strong arms grabbed him.  
  
"Somebody get a ambulance in here!" A voice shouted. Wesley turned his head slightly.  
  
"G-Grandma?" He stammered out, surprised.  
  
"I'm here Wesley." She said soothingly, He opened his mouth to say something else, but a spasm of pain swept through him again. He closed his eyes and another tear trickled out as he lost consciousness and slipped into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
The beeping slowly invaded his senses. Now, it was just getting annoying. He fought to get his eyes open, and once he managed to pry them open, his eyes snapped shut again.  
  
"Damn that light is bright." He muttered.  
  
"Wesley?" He cracked open his eyes and was relieved to see the light had been dimmed. His eyes scanned for the voice.  
  
"L-amar?" He got out brokenly.  
  
"Welcome back Wesley." Lamar said, smiling gently at him. Wesley licked his dry cracked lips and tried to formulate words. "Ms Mattie will be back soon." Wesley looked up at him before forcing out,  
  
"Ms. Mattie is here?" So he hadn't imagined it, she had been there at the RC.  
  
"She's gonna take you with her Wesley. She was coming to tell you that when you had your accident." Wesley stopped for a moment. He hadn't had an accident....he had been attacked. He vaguely wondered what happened to Johnny after his attack, or Blake for that matter.  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"I changed my mind." Mattie said simply from the doorway. Wesley nodded, relief and gratitude flooding his face. She smiled at him as she approached.  
  
"I was waiting for time to stand still, and for a moment it almost seemed to do so." Wesley rasped. Mattie tried to fight back tears that glistened in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to take you home Wesley. You'll stay with me, and we'll take care of each other."   
  
"You promise?" Wesley asked, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"I do." She replied. He tried to smile and fight back his tears of relief. Lamar squeezed his shoulder gently.   
  
"The nurse will be back soon to give you some more pain killers." Lamar said. Wesley nodded and closed his eyes. Everything would be all right now, he was going home with Grandma. He smiled a little as he drifted off to sleep. She never really minded him calling her Grandma, he could tell.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
The weeks had dragged on, and finally Wesley was leaving. He was positioned in the wheel chair and Lamar stood holding the handles. He'd have to come back for checkups, but he the knife wasn't deep enough to have to require Physical therapy.  
  
"Ready?" Lamar asked, rolling the chair forward a bit.  
  
"I've never been so damn ready." Wesley replied.  
  
"Your gonna have to clean up that language you know." Mattie said walking into the room.  
  
"Yes," Wesley replied. "Yes ma'am, I will." She smiled and took the handles from Lamar.  
  
"Come on Wesley lets go home." Home, at last, he was going home. 


End file.
